Television signals have typically been broadcast to television sets via a telecommunication system, such as a terrestrial cable television network or a satellite television network. Viewers are able to tune a television set to a particular a channel of the television signal for display of content associated with the channel at the television set. Telecommunication systems for distributing television signals, however, have been limited to providing one-way communication from the telecommunication system to the television sets. These and other problems exist with conventional systems.
These and other embodiments and advantages will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the various exemplary embodiments.